


Lick the Plate Clean

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Ian is that he likes breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick the Plate Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #232– Lick
> 
> This was written for a dear friend, who needed a little pick-me-up. She suggested maple syrup in chat, and the Muse just ran with it.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

The thing about Ian is that he likes breakfast. 

Oh, he'll take Nikki to dinner at a nice restaurant, and damn can that man clean up. He'll wine and dine her, and even when it's casual, it's special. 

But it's the mornings that she likes best. Ian's an early riser, so he's always out of bed first, and by the time she's crawled out, eyes half-closed against the morning sun, he's already got breakfast started. 

He'll hand her coffee—and bless him for being just that good to her that he doesn't even talk to her until she's had her first cup—and then go back to the stove. 

Pancakes. It's always pancakes, silver dollar sized piled high on a plate. The syrup—real maple syrup, not that fake crap at the store, he always says—and a full carafe of coffee join the plate, and then he settles down. 

But that's where normal ends. He'll pull her to him so she's straddling his lap, robe falling open so her chest is bared to him. He'll dribble a little syrup on her and then he'll take a pancake and run it through the syrup before stuffing it in his mouth, licking his lips in a way that makes her _want_. 

He'll kiss her, sharing the taste of maple and coffee and Ian, and she'll run her fingers into his hair, keeping him right there, just like that. 

He repeats the process, and sometimes he'll even let her dribble him with the syrup, but mostly this is his breakfast, and he's not one to share. 

They always— _always_ —get so turned on that she ends up riding him to a smashing orgasm right there at the table. 

And then, like the good boy his mama raised, he'll lick his plate clean. 

~Finis


End file.
